


The lights in the shadows

by maszqara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Wintersend Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszqara/pseuds/maszqara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wintersend Exchange gift for chanterie.</p>
<p>That's probably not what you expected, but here it is. I kinda had a hard time deciding what to do and ended up making some sort of the tarot card. There's no true story in it, but I tried to make the connections between Lil and Cass somehow. Probably it's hard to tell.... and it's one big mess.<br/>Either way I hope it won't disappoint you too much.<br/>(please be gentle with me)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The lights in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanterie/gifts).



> Wintersend Exchange gift for chanterie.
> 
> That's probably not what you expected, but here it is. I kinda had a hard time deciding what to do and ended up making some sort of the tarot card. There's no true story in it, but I tried to make the connections between Lil and Cass somehow. Probably it's hard to tell.... and it's one big mess.  
> Either way I hope it won't disappoint you too much.  
> (please be gentle with me)

[](http://imgur.com/9OGjSWk)


End file.
